Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device with a metal bump.
Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of the solid-state lighting elements have the characteristics of low power consumption, long operational life, small volume, quick response and good opto-electrical property like light emission with a stable wavelength so the LEDs have been widely used in various applications, for example, household appliances, indicator light of instruments, backlight module or flash for a camera phone.
In the aforesaid applications, there may require different optical features such as light intensity, light pattern, or color temperature. For example, the luminous flux is an index in household appliances. On the other hand, the illuminance is more important in a flash application. Accordingly, there is a need to have various light-emitting devices for these applications.